


16 laps

by Suzanne1910



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzanne1910/pseuds/Suzanne1910
Summary: Nijimura and how he contradicts himself.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Nijimura Shuuzou, Akashi Seijuurou/Nijimura Shuuzou
Kudos: 49





	16 laps

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I checked the KnB fandom and I found out my love for NijiAka is untouched. Here's a lighthearted stuff I wrote, hope you like it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! CAPTAIN HAVE MERCY!!!!!!"

"SHUT YER TRAP, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FILLING THE GYM WITH GIRLS?!"

The rumors about Nijimura being a former delinquent were more believable in moments like these. They could almost see the blonde hair and the weird accessories in the uniform, he probably reassembled more a mobster than a middle school student. Maybe there was a cigarette in his lips, that surely will explain the gesture he used to do when he was specially angry.  
Obviously they stayed quiet while witnessing Kise's death, Kise forged his own destiny and also they wanted to live. It was a shame though, he was in the bloom of his youth. 

"Nijimura-san is remarkably energetic today" Akashi commented after coming out of the dresser and watch the alluded trying to choke Kise with his arms. 

"I don't think energetic is the word, he's a beast" Aomine said almost worried of losing a potential worthy rival "you should rescue him" he quickly added, because he was sure that a mere possibility wasn't deserving of him risking his own life. 

"Kise-kun brought the girls who wanted to give him chocolate to the gym" Kuroko informed completely ignoring Aomine. 

"Oh" was everything Akashi said, clearly being willing to let Nijimura assassinate Kise, and Aomine resigned to try to get a new rival after all. 

Kise lived though, with two or three bruises but he was alive enough to exercise like a spartan in the middle of Valentine's day. The bench was full of chocolates, and each time a girl decided to come to deliver one he had an extra lap to do at the end of the practice, plus a new bump in his head. 

"Tsk, why can't they wait?" was what Nijimura said in a break, seeing a new girl delivering a box of chocolates "OE, KISE, NOW YOU HAVE TO DO 16!" Kise obviously cried his tragedy. 

Akashi, in the other hand, made a small puff as he passed him a bottle of water, it was a small noise but Nijimura heard it loud and clear. 

"Akashi, you... are you laughing at me?" 

"Certainly not" Akashi hurried to answer "But I really consider entertaining your distaste for this holiday" 

Nijimura raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, it's not that I don't like it but rather that I don't want it to get mixed" 

"Can you elaborate?" 

"You know, all that love talk with basket. I wouldn't mind if it was in the middle of the hallway but here? Nope." he cleaned the sweat with his wrist. 

"You think is not serious enough" concluded Akashi. 

"That's it. I don't want this to become a lovey dovey spot where they can flirt and forget why we train like this" his sight was locked in the red banner. 

Ever Victorious . 

Akashi then smiled doing that little sound again. 

"Wait, you're definitely laughing! I'm not silly, Akashi!" 

"As expected of you, Nijimura-san. You take basketball more seriously than anyone else" he said ignoring the accusation. 

"Shut up" he said throwing a towel to his face. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Nice pass, Akashi" Nijimura said after making an easy dunk. 

The longer Nijimura stayed in Rakuzan, the longer Shirogane was inclined to think he was made of the same stuff Kagami Taiga was. Maybe if they keep training he would be able to bring that impressive dribble speed to the next level, obviously the lack of systematic practice had hid something good, but at the same time the street basket he practiced in America also brought up the possibility of adapting to his current situation.

So far he was doing as fine as the uncrowned kings, the proof was the score in that practice game between the first team's members. 

They won, of course. Kotaro was enthusiastic like that was an actual game in the Interhigh and it actually made Akashi happy. Just few months after their lost against Seirin and they have learnt to love basket again. He wished Mayuzumi was there but the guy hated optimism, so probably it wasn't a good idea. 

Although they loved basket, Akashi did appreciate a rest after 3 hours of hard training, so when Shirogane said they just needed to do 5 laps to go home all of them felt relieved.

"Fujimaki, run like the rest" Akashi calmly said without even needing to look back to see the guy neglecting the laps. Fujimaki of course started to run in an instant more pushed by fear than actual willingness to continue. 

Nijimura, at his side, laughed "You really got better at this, captain" the 'captain' was tinted both with mockery and respect, that was just how Nijimura was. Then he added: "Hey, Akashi" he run closer to him "I saw this teriyaki restaurant close to the train station..."

There was that puff, Nijimura stopped talking glaring at him while Akashi with his closed eyes reveled a smile. 

"I thought you were against flirting during basketball practice, Nijimura-san"

"... You!" 

"I will go with you, though" he said looking at him. 

His red eyes were shining when he answered, and Nijimura knew he lost in that instant. He was naturally weak to beauty and he knew that Akashi's eyes were the most beautiful things he had ever seen, they were both panting, covered on sweat and aching everywhere, but it was relegated to a second place.  
He was just losing his mind at this point. 

"It doesn't count if it's as serious as basket" he tried to said it in his reprimand voice, but the truth was he sounded more ashamed than anything and of course Akashi Seijuurou noticed that. 

"So now you're being 'lovey dovey', Nijimura-san? Should you run 16 laps instead?" 

What he probably should do was shut up this time instead of coming up with a reply, Akashi was clearly eager to turn his words against him and as always he was gonna win. What a devious monster, he didn't give him an smack because it seemed inappropriate to do it in Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary for this thing was incredibly hard because the story itself lacks plot so I couldn't imagine an interesting summary without giving the wrong idea of what this was really about, it felt like clickbait jajaja
> 
> It was just a loose idea I had that I'm not even sure I executed correctly. But honestly I like it and I hope you liked it too
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
